


Countdown

by sablefluffy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablefluffy/pseuds/sablefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку 4-60<br/>Джексон/Айзек/Эрика. Серия 2x08, танец в клубе заканчивается уединением где-нибудь в туалете или в подсобке. Тройничок, но акцент на паре Джексон/Айзек. Рейтинг R - NC-17. NH!</p><p>*акцент на паре не слишком удался, увы и ах %)*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

Десять.  
Пульсирующий бит на грани слышимости прикасается к телу раньше, чем барабанные перепонки трогает мелодия. И намного раньше, чем несовершенные человеческие чувства ощутили бы хоть что-то. Эрика вздрагивает от предвкушения, чуть сдвигается в автомобильном кресле и, почти неосознанно, начинает отбивать пяткой размеренный ритм. Бум. (каждый второй такт) Бум. (каждый удар сердца) Бум. (каждая пауза почти оглушает подразумеваемым и не произошедшим). Бум. Эрика вздергивает подбородок, и облизывает пересохшие губы. Бум. (кровь все горячее) Бум. (бежит все быстрее) Бум.

Когда на голую коленку ложится тяжелая и горячая ладонь, все, чего хочет Эрика – раздвинуть ноги приглашающее, прямо здесь, прямо сейчас. Она открывает глаза и натыкается на взгляд Айзека – острый, блестящий почти лихорадочно. Машина остановилась, музыка уже везде, воздух в тесном салоне потрепанного «форда» раскалился от децибел и их дыхания, одного на двоих. Айзек смотрит на ее приоткрытые влажные губы, скользит рукой выше по гладкой коже. Ноздри вздрагивают - он чувствуют ее возбуждение, кончики пальцев замирают в считанных сантиметрах от кромки белья, и сама Эрика едва не теряет голову, когда на языке растекается (невидимым тягучим соком) запах тщательно сдерживаемого безумия Айзека.   
Но не сейчас. Сейчас у них двоих есть план – сумасшедший (грязный), бестолковый план. Привлекательный, как бездумная (восхитительная) гонка по ночному лесу, пьянящий, как горячая кровь растерзанного зверя на клыках. План. 

Девять.  
Эрика сжимает бедра напоследок, стискивает (горячую) ладонь, после чего открывает дверцу и выскальзывает из машины. Она стоит на темной стоянке, позволяя ночному ветру и музыке обнять себя, приласкать пылающую кожу, принести с собой сотни смешанных запахов – пот, амфетамины, (возбуждение), алкоголь, духи, сигареты, марихуана… возбуждение. За спиной хлопает дверца машины, а через секунду Айзек прижимается сзади, стискивает узкие плечи (слишком крепко, но ей нравится… ей нравится все, что делает с ней Айзек), на секунду сжимает грудь. Отводит распущенные волосы в сторону, прихватывает губами нежную мочку (обводит языком сережку). Эрика вздрагивает, когда Айзек оставляет быстрый укус (больно) на шее за ухом. Запрокидывает голову, встречает его рот в поцелуе (сладкий) – и так же быстро прокусывает нижнюю губу Айзека насквозь, слизывает кровь (соленая).   
Через пару минут от ранок не останется и следа. Но они оба будут помнить. Они стая.

Восемь  
Музыка становится оглушающей, запахи смешиваются в немыслимую какофонию, когда они идут сквозь вереницу комнат. Эрика понятия не имеет, как Айзек найдет то, что они ищут - в этом выключающем чувства безумии. Но он, кажется, уже напал на след, ее золотистый волк. Она видит, как часто он облизывает губы, как дергается уголок рта в усмешке предвкушения, как дрожь нетерпения пробегает по мышцам. Эрика еще чувствует его кровь на языке (ее сладкий мальчик) и знает, что он все еще чувствует ее.   
К хаосу, бьющему по органам чувств, присоединяются вспышки света. Из-за полупрозрачных полосок пластика несет жаром сотен тел, и Эрика чувствует себя так, словно вот-вот окунется в кипяток. Они замирают на секунду перед тем, как войти, встречаются взглядами. У Айзека глаза блестят лихорадочно, предвкушающе, но Эрика видит тень былой нерешительности на дне зрачков. Она коротко кивает и улыбается чуть кривовато, когда Айзек отвечает тем же (в ее собственных глазах топленым золотом только нетерпение и жажда). Входят они одновременно.

Семь  
Айзек застывает на мгновение у входа, обшаривает взглядом толпу и почти сразу идет вперед (он знает где), Эрика следует за ним после крохотной паузы (теперь и она знает). Люди вокруг них прижаты друг к другу, двигаются бездумно и слаженно, и это чем-то похоже на волчий бег. Их запахи сплетены между собой, дыхания сливаются, пот смешивается, и Эрике кажется, что они с Айзеком пробираются сквозь извивающееся в танце гигантское животное, с тысячами рук и ног, с сотнями ртов (глоток), с миллионами ресниц, скрывающих расширенные зрачки. Эрике хочется сделать шаг в сторону, отдаться чужим губам, раствориться в огнях и ритме (крупинка соли в воде), но ее ведет запах, красной нитью пронзающий все остальные (всегда отдельно, всегда один). Запах – и то, как поднимает шерсть ее волчица. Как ворочается в нетерпении волк Айзека. У них есть план. У нее есть план.

Шесть  
Джексон кажется отрешенным, пока бесцельно движется сквозь толпу, в его запахе (чистом, вкусном) резким диссонансом звучит что-то химическое (зачем тебе эта дрянь, глупыш?). Эрика видит его первой и одним слитным движением оказывается рядом, не давая Айзеку шанса промедлить (о, нет, он бы не передумал, ее смелый волк, только не сейчас, только не с ним). Ее тело подчиняется ритму (наконец-то), рука обнимает крепкую загорелую шею, пальцы зарываются в короткие волосы на затылке. И сейчас Джексон не отрешен (совсем нет), он полностью сосредоточен на той, кто перед ним (на тех, кто перед ним). Айзек прижимается сзади, и Эрика привычно опирается лопатками, выгибается, подставляя грудь ловким пальцам, запрокидывает голову, открывая шею (у Джексона твердые губы), и они движутся, движутся, движутся… Ритм одновременно будоражит и убаюкивает, все подчиняются ритму, весь мир принадлежит ритму, и Эрика улыбается, когда ее пальцы, запутавшиеся в волосах Айзека (кудряшки, она любит кудряшки, она любит Айзека), накрывают настойчивые (длинные) пальцы Джексона, когда они скользят дальше, притягивают ближе. Ей кажется, что она не видела ничего прекраснее тяжелого (звенящего) взгляда над своим плечом, глаза в глаза.

Пять  
Эрика плывет (тает, плавится) среди вспышек светомузыки, ритм держит ее, ритм и широкие твердые ладони, скользящие по бедрам, задирающие футболку, обнимающие хрупкие (обманчиво) ребра, трогающие грудь. Она гладит своих мальчиков, извивается между обжигающе горячими телами, медленно трется бедрами (ей нужно больше, она хочет больше), прижимается то к Айзеку (он уже твердый, ее нетерпеливый волчонок), то к Джексону (уже не так безразличен, да?). Окружающий мир сжимается, спрессовывается, обращается тенью, и единственное, что важно сейчас – ритм, запах, всхлипы (ее собственные), бешеный пульс (Айзека), тяжелое дыхание (попался, глупыш, попался). Эрика почти кричит, когда Джексон втискивает свое бедро между ее ног (восхитительно), обжигая пылающую кожу грубым прикосновением джинсовой ткани. Он впивается в ее рот поцелуем (сильнее), вылизывает, гладит, (почти) трахает своим языком, и Эрика краем сознания слышит, как за спиной длинно выдыхает Айзек, чувствует, как его руки ложатся на ее бедра (поверх ладоней Джексона).   
Волчица позволяет языкам сплестись в последний раз, выскальзывает из поцелуя. Айзек рычит (рычит), и целует ее жадно, почти больно (ей нравится), слизывает запах, слизывает вкус (нетерпеливый). Сейчас. Сейчас.

Четыре  
Эрика ведет их сквозь толпу – пылающая королева своих верных рыцарей, и толпа расступается перед ней водами Красного моря. Как может быть иначе? Она проходит мимо пары уютных закутков (нет, нет, дальше), мимолетно позволяя Джексону прижать себя к стене, прихватить ртом ухо (ты чувствуешь вкус моего волка, глупыш? разве он не сладкий?), влечет его дальше. Нет, нет, нет… Да. Здесь.

Три  
Эрика прижимает Джексона к закрытой двери и, не выпуская ладони Айзека, длинно проводит языком от ямочки между ключиц к шершавому подбородку, сцеловывает с красивых губ изумленный выдох. Проводит ребром ладони по ширинке (сейчас, глупыш, почти), притягивает туда же руку Айзека. Гладит его запястье поощрительно (да, милый, уже можно), когда пальцы, вздрогнув, охватывают напряженный член сквозь ткань. Джексон не закрывает глаз, из его зрачков смотрит бездна. Эрика целует его снова, ловит всхлипы, проглатывает дрожь – Айзек находит правильный ритм (не торопись, волчонок, мы все успеем). Джексон сам тянется за поцелуем к ее волку, и когда их рты сливаются, Эрика смеется счастливо (они такие красивые, ее мальчики).

Два  
Они повторяют танец, уже отрепетированный на танцполе – Джексон ласкает ее спереди, Айзек сзади, но сейчас все ярче (острее), откровеннее. В четыре руки они избавляют друг друга и Эрику от одежды. Айзек терзает губами ее шею, пока ладони ласкают (жестче, да, вот так) грудь. Джексон посасывает то ее соски, то его пальцы, и Эрике кажется, что еще немного (еще один их общий вздох, еще один их общий стон), и она взлетит, переполненная эйфорией. Джексон опускается на колени и (господибожемой) закидывает ее ногу себе на плечо, пока его язык (восхитительно твердый острый язык) посылает по всему ее телу крошечные (пронзительные) разряды тока. К губам прижимается рот Айзека, и Эрика повторяет (повторяет) в одном поцелуе ритм другого.

Один  
Эрике хочется (невыносимо) заполнить сосущую пустоту внутри, ей нужно больше (прямо сейчас), и она рычит негромко и призывно. Джексон цепочкой поцелуев поднимается по ее извивающемуся телу – живот (пупок), солнечное сплетение, проводит влажно между грудей, оставляет засос (укус) над ключицей. Позволяет Эрике почувствовать собственный вкус (соль и призрак меди), сплетается языками с Айзеком.   
Эрика выскальзывает из их объятий (они не хотят ее отпускать), опирается ладонями о стену, прогибает спину (ну же). Смотрит лукаво через плечо на Айзека (ей почти все равно сейчас, но пусть сегодня решает волк). Тот слегка кивает (она любит этот жест, любит Айзека) и делает небольшой шаг в сторону. Эрика упирается лбом в стену и закрывает глаза.

Ноль.   
(падай, Алиса)


End file.
